


Wings of Potatoes

by Skeletical



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angry Levi, Drabble, Food Fight, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeletical/pseuds/Skeletical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being taunted for too long by Hange, Squad Leader Mike has finally had enough and decides to get back at his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings of Potatoes

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this extremely short drabble a while back on my tumblr. Read it again and figured some people might enjoy it so I decided to put it on here as well!  
> tumblr; its-mike-zakarius.tumblr.com

Mike was silent as he sat in the mess hall, his eyes following the goggles wearing scientist. Among the many scents he could smell was hers, and it told him she was quite relaxed and not aware of his plan at all.

He was going to get back for what she did to him. She was going to regret ever crossing his path and hurting him the way she did. It wasn’t unusual for him to keep quiet but this time his silence was different and apparently Nanaba had noticed and pulled him out of his thoughts, saying his name to catch his attention. Mike turned his gaze to the short-haired woman, still saying nothing before he got up, his hand digging into the barely edible mashed potatoes on his plate. He quickly grabbed a handful and hurled it across the room, aiming for Hange. “That’s what you get for treating me like a dog!” He yelled, feeling quite satisfied when it hit her in the face. Just as planned. Mike was afraid he didn’t know what to do from here, though.

Last week, his friend had compared him to a dog after he had tried sniffing her. She had then decided to treat him as such, calling him ‘good boy’ and whatnot. Though she had refrained from doing so in front of the recruits, it still quite hurt the man’s reputation and made him feel beyond embarrassed. When he noticed something coming flying for him too, he easily dodged it but shortly after he heard a loud gasp going around the mess and a murderous scent entered his nostrils. Slowly, the tall man turned around and blinked at Levi standing and wiping potato from his person.

“Oh shit.” He heard from behind him and soon after, the whole mess hall was in utter chaos, squads teaming up to protect and avenge their Squad Leader and/or Captain, food flying through the air.

Mike had somewhere along the line thrown a table on its side and created a nice wall for protection for him and his squad and soon after, he could hear Erwin’s loud voice booming through the room causing the man to halt in his mid-throw, just like everyone else.

“Who is responsible?”

And once again, Mike found himself thinking about something to get back at Hange as he glanced at her pointing at him.


End file.
